Curse
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Rin Kagamine, a stay at home daughter to a rich family met's Len Kagamine, a boy that was nice then pushed her away. this just made Rin want to know more about him... rated T for cusing
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this cause 1. I had a good idea 2. I don't want to do my homework =3**

**I totally (don't) own Vocaloid!**

Rin's p.o.v

I'm Rin Kagamine, the daughter of a rich family.

My parents died when I was 4, so me and my sister live in the mansion by ourselves (well we have a maid and a butler)

I don't go to school, I stay home and red the many books we have and I also sing and sometimes play the piano.

I like to wander around the city at night in my favorite orange summer dress (if it's cold I wear leggings and a coat) and just look at the car's and think about the normal people driving them.

Someone knocked on the door "Rin! Dinner is ready!"

"Thank you Gumi." Our maid was really nice, her brother Gakupo, was our butler.

I changed out of my pajamas and put on a plain yellow dress to at least look decent.

When I got down stairs my sister, Neru, was on the thing with one of her friends. Teto I think.

I sat down and a steak was placed in front of me "Eat up Miss" Gakupo said as he smiled and walked off.

"NO WAY! Is he cute? He's 14?! Ew! Rin can have him!" I wondered who she was talking about.

Neru was always happy and loved talking to people. She said she had lots of friends but her best friends were Teto and Haku.

"Hello sister of mine" she said with a smile "I found you a boy friend!"

"I don't need a boy friend Neru." She sigh "oh well I guess my little sister will be an old cat lady."

Since Neru was 18 she was in-charge of me and got the family fortune. "I don't want a Kagamine to become an old cat lady!"

After dinner, I changed into my favorite dress (the orange summer dress) I also put on the bow my mom gave me just days before she died.

I walked to the door when-

"RINNY-CHAN!" Neru came running up to me "taking another walk?"

I nodded, "don't talk to strangers! If you do you will get raped!"

I giggled and walked out the door..

Len's pov

I had lived in the country for most of my life but when my parents were killed in a fire at their little restaurant I had to go live with my 18 year old sister Lily.

I liked to walk at night and look at the stars back home, but here the stars are covered by street light.

I also like hearing the wind and the owls and such, but here I could just hear cars and drunk men.

There were so many car's and it was 10:00 pm.

I looked up into the sky, I thought I saw a star but it was a plane.

I was walking not noticing where I ran into something.

I looked and it was a girl, she had big white bow and blonde hair, she had blue green eyes and her face was similar to mine.

"are you okay" she just looked at me like I was crazy, but I saw some tear in her eyes.

I noticed that she had blood dripping down her leg "shit! I am so sorry!" I picked her up.

"d-don't rape me!" it was clear she didn't get out much.

I ran her to my house as quick as I could.

Rin's pov

The strange boy with the same face had brought me to a crummy apartment.

When he opened the door a girl with long blonde hair was standing their cooking something that smelled really good.

He set me down on the couch and went to the other room.

That girl was looking at me she said something under her breath but I didn't hear.

I looked around, this was normal house.

He came back with a first aid kit.

"this may sting." He was putting something on my leg and it stung.

Then a wrapped a bandage around my ancle.

"there you go! Good as new!" I didn't even know his name and he was already so nice.

"I'm Rin Kagamine." the girl looked back at me in shock "oh Len…"

I was confused "what did he do wrong? I can leave if I am bothering you!"

"No that's not it" he helped me up and led me out the door.

"Forget you ever meet me, it's for the better…"

He slammed the door in my face.

Rude.

**That is it, it is long so far! I didn't think I could write that long!**

**Reviews plz! I will even accept mean reviews!**

**I just want to know what you honestly thought about it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm cold! IN TEXAS! this makes no sense…**

**Lens pov**

You want to know what I learned on my first day if school?

People are annoying, I had been home schooled until now so I didn't talk to a bunch of people.

Some guy named Kaito would NOT leave me alone!

I did end up eating lunch with his friends Miku, Meiko and Luka I think

I don't need friends.

I don't want friends.

I would just end up getting them involved…

Anyway, all the work was way too easy! I don't know why Lily wanted me to go to school. She knows I'm really smart.

Whatever, I have for more years left I'll just haft to live **(they are freshmen's in high school by the way)**

**Rins pov**

I was SO bored!

I wanted to see that Len guy, but he was in school for another hour

I know! I can go to his house and wait for him! (like a stalker –evil smile-)

I finally found his building but he never showed up so I left.

I went home and did what I usually do, watch TV and ate.

I didn't feel like going for a walk.

Usually I stay up till 3 but I was tired so I went to bed at midnight

Once I was in bed Neru walked in.

"Hello Neru. Neru?" she didn't respond she just slowly walked up to my bed

I was freaking out, what was she holding?

She got on top of me and pointed a gun to my head "NERU!?"

The window burst open, and a boy stood

He stabbed Neru in the stomach" NERU!"

I ran to her side but a demon thing crawled out of her body and the boy cut off its head.

It turned into dust .

I took a closer look at the boy

The moon let me see a bit better

It was Len

"Don't get involved with me Rin."

"Why not"

"Do you really want to put yourself in danger"

"Yes, anything to get to know you better"

"Man your stupid…"

"Rude"

"If you want to know more come to my house tomorrow after school"

He left.

Neru was un-hurt thankfully.

I dragged her to her bed room and just kind of left her on the floor…

After that I went back to my room and fell asleep.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to make my new profile picture the Rin button my friend made me!**

**It is so cute! **

**Now the only stories I'm working on are this and **_**Love is What You Said You Had for ME!**_

**if I owned Vocaloid I would have a boyfriend by now.**

**Rins pov**

I woke up at 7 this morning which mean's school just started and i had to wait 9 hours to see him! Ugh!

I kind of want to go to school but what would be the point I know almost everything there is to know.

Well not common sense, main reason I don't go to school…

I listened to music until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" the door opened it was Neru holding that thing again

"What is that?" I pointed the thing Neru was holding in her hand.

"A cell phone. You talk to people throw it. Want one Rin?"

"Sure, hey? Why aren't you at work?"

"I woke up with a headache, but I'm a little better now."

We went to a store and got me a Orange flip phone then when we got home it was 3:00, 30 minutes until Len got out of school.

Gumi walked in, "would you like anything miss?"

"Umm… well could you lay out a nice outfit for me?"

"Why? Is Miss Rin going on a date?"

I blushed "NO! I'm just meeting a friend and I want to look nice."

"Who is this friend?"

"His name is Len." She had shock in her eyes the giggled.

She pulled out a white dress with yellow and orange flowers on it. It was a short sleeved dress that went down to my ankles.

After I put on the dress she put some blush and eye shadow on my face. Then she painted my nails yellow.

By the time she was done it was almost 4:00, I put on my white Bow and grabbed my purse. I put my phone in my purse and headed out.

After 10 minutes I finally found the place and realized that I must have gone to the wrong place yesterday and that is why he never showed up.

I went up to room 6-C and knocked on the door.

**Lens pov**

I had just got home and dressed into normal clothes when I heard a knock on my door.

It was Rin in a very pretty dress, I blushed a bit. "Hello Rin, please come in."

She walked in and sat on the couch, I sat next to her.

"So I wanted to know more about you!' she said with a smile.

"Wow you MUST be stupid, most girls never want to know more about me…"

She smiled "Well I do!"

I blushed a little bit "Well-"

Lily walked in and I could tell she was mad "LEN!"

She pulled me to her room "just what were you going to tell this girl Len?"

"Our secret…"

"WHAT!?" she was furious.

"Well she wanted to know so it's her own fault for getting involved!"

"Fine, but this means you haft to finish what you started." She handed me a knife.

"I haft to go to the store she better be dead or not know anything when I come back." We walked out and she left.

I hid the knife behind my back and sat back down.

"So what is this family secret of yours?"

"You heard!?"

"Everything up till your sister screaming what." She smiled at me "I want to know"

I sighed "well you know that demon that posed your sister last night?"

"Yeah?" she started to look worried.

"Well out family is under a curse and when I brought you here I got you involved."

She blinked "ok so because of the curse you had to become so sort of demon hunter?"

"How did you know?"

She giggled "it's like a book I read once."

"Well…" I got a tighter grip on the knife in my hand and got on top of her.

I held the knife to her head, than I looked at her face.

She was smiling but her eyes where kind.

I started to cry. I threw the knife onto the floor and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Rin; I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then why don't you protect me?" she was still smiling.

I kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?"

"It's a mark that means I will always be there to protect you." She was blushing.

"Here you go." I handed her a slip of paper with my number on it. "If you ever need anything just call me okay?"

"Okay bye Len!" she opened the door and walked out.

I small smile crept on to my face.

"She is not normal, is she?"

**That is my long chapter 3.**

**Plz review!**

**Good or bad!**

**Just be honest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been so sick!**

**When I own Vocaloid I'm going to hire all the people who review!**

**Co-owner: my first fan/reviewer, ****DualStarduster**

**Other workers: Adorable Reader, Lolly1o1, OmnomManefistx01, and Nikoru-chi**

**Rin's pov**

School just ended I wanted to call Len but he said to only call him if I needed anything.

I'm lonely and I need company.

Okay, calling!

I dialed his number and it started ringing.

"Hey"

"Hiya Len!"

"I'm busy right now call later if you want, or not, like I care…"

I hate it when people do that on their messages.

I waited 30 minutes then called again.

"Hello?"

I wait a second to see if it was just his voicemail, Nothing.

"Hey Len, its Rin-"

"Didn't I tell you to call me if you NEEDED something?"

"I needed to talk to someone, I'm lonely and you're my only friend."

It was silent.

"I mean you're the only person I know I can talk to!"

"I didn't know you wanted to be my friend…"

"Of course I did!"

"Okay Rin what would you like to talk about?"

We talked about our day and he told me about how he lived with his sister lily because his parents died in a small fire.

"I got to go Rin, we can talk later if you would like."

"Okay bye Len!"

"Bye Rin"

He hung up.

I jumped around like a crazy happy person.

I finally had a friend I could keep

**Normal pov**

"She knows brother, Len told her."

"This is bad, but we are just going to haft to rid of her…"

"But-"

The man stepped into the light to face his sister.

His long, wet purple hair shined a bit.

"No matter how loyal we are to them it's our fate."

"Okay Gakupo." she sighed.

"Good girl Gumi." I pet her hair as an evil smile crept onto my face.

**Sorry it's short I'm still sick but I needed to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know what is going to happen in the end I am just carefully planning.**

**I don't think I'm going to continue Love is What You Said You Had for ME!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Vocaloid then there would be more Vocaloid concerts in Texas**

**Normal pov**

A girl knocks on an apartment door.

I blonde girl opens the door and greets her friend.

"Hello Gumi come!"

The blonde girl gestures her in.

"You remember my brother Len?" She point to the blonde boy on the couch.

"Yes, hello Len," the girl said with a smile.

"I need to go to the store think you can stay here for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure."

The blonde girl walks out leavening the two alone.

**Lens pov**

Gumi sits next to me on the couch

"So how has school been?"

"I know everything and the people won't leave me alone."

"How about Rin? How is she?"

"She's- how do you know about Rin?"

"I am a family friend of theirs." She said with a smile

"Well she's fine…"

"So she knows?"

"Knows what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Len."

"No I do not."

She came closer and I started blushing

"Her death will be your fault."

She said before disappearing leavening a single white rose.

I put the situation together,

RIN!

**Rins pov**

"_Rin!" I girl calls for her to come._

_I run throw the garden and the teal haired girl sits on the swing._

_I sit next to her on the other swing._

_We talk endlessly about whatever we had to talk about._

_She was 6, I was 4._

_13 year old Gakupo walks up to us, 5 year old Gumi hiding behind him._

_He hands me a note._

_I read throw the note the best I can._

"_Mommy and daddy are dead?"_

_A man with blonde hair comes up. _**(If you don't know this is Leon, Gumi and Gakupo's dad in the story)**

_He holds up a knife, "and you're next Miss Akita"_

_I run and I find the hole where dad kept the emergency gun._

_When the man comes up I get it and pull the trigger._

_The teal haired girl was behind him, she looks at me with fear in her eyes_

_She starts to back away, and then she runs off._

"_MIKU! COME BACK!"_

_*_Rin wakes up*

"MIKU! COME BACK!"

Neru comes running in.

"Rin what's wrong!?"

"Just a nightmare," I say silently sighing to myself.

"Well its noon you haft to leave for that concert at 7"

I was going to a SeeU **(she was the first person I thought of) **concert today.

As usual I spent the day surfing the web and listening to music.

I deiced I should leave at 6 just to be safe, It was 5:30.

I laid out something for me to wear. A plain white tee (cause I would probably buy a SeeU tee shirt at the concert) and a pair of black boots.

I decided not to wear my bow because I had a seat in the front row and it might distract people.

I got my cell phone and headed out the door at exactly 6:00.

**Lens pov**

I had kept calling Rin's cell but she never answered.

Then I kept calling but nobody answered. I gave up and went to go get a banana.

When I came back my phone rang.

It was her home phone.

"RIN!?"  
"Umm… this is her sister, Neru, how may I help you?"

"Is Rin home?"

"I'm sorry she just left for a concert"

"Okay by-"

"Wait, are you len?"

"Yes?"

"Eek! I told her I found her a new boy friend!" she hung up.

I got up and ran out the door.

There were so many people on the street.

I just kept looking for a white bow, and then I started calling her name.

I heard a familiar laugh.

I turned around it was Gakupo.

"nice to see you again Len"

I turned around to see Gakupo, and old "friend."

**Yay! I finally updated!**

**Review plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have been so busy guys! But here is my chapter and I think the story will be over soon.**

**It has been fun writing but not much is left for me to write about, I mean I know how it's going to end…**

**Also 'on a statement' is someone thinking.**

**Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lens pov**

"Where the hell is Rin?! What did you do to her!?"

He smiles bitterly at me.

"Shall we play a game of black magic?"

"I hate that game with a deep passion and soul."

"If you win Rin will live and we will leave you alone," he comes close and whispers in my ear

"We may even lift the curse off your family."

Thinking about having a normal life almost had me cry.

"But if you lose, Rin dies and your family is cursed forever. no exceptions."

"I accept."

Everything faded away and I was in a garden.

Everything was so pretty I turned and behind me was a mansion.

"Rin!" I hear a girl call.

I run to the voice and I see a teal haired girl and a young Rin sitting on a swing.

'What the hell am I supposed to do?'

"This is your first challenge Len. You haft watch this little scene first and then you will know what to do."

A young Gakupo and Gumi walk up to Rin and hand her a note.

"Mommy and Daddy are dead?"

"And you are next Miss Akita."

Akita?

Standing in front of Rin was Leon; he put the curse on our Family.

She ran off and I ran after her making sure not to be seen.

She grabbed a gun and pulled the trigger.

The Teal girl was there to and she ran off.

"WAIT MIKU!"

'That was Miku?'

She was in my class, most popular girl in class.

Her and Rin were friends once?

Rin fell to the ground in tears

"I-I didn't mean to kill Master Leon! He wanted to kill me! Mommy daddy! Please come back!" she cried

"Your next job is to comfort Rin."

What kind of challenge was this?

I walked up to Rin

"It's okay Rin"

"Daddy?"

"No I'm umm… Ren…"

"Oh… did you see what happened?"

"Yes…"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" tears started falling from her eyes again she was shaking.

"Don't be scared, I'm a friend."

"Now my only friend hates me! She thinks I'm crazy! I never get to keep my friends because of a stupid secret!"

"What secret?"

"Crap, it's just that- I'M NOT TELLING SOME STRANGE OLD MAN!"

"I'm only 14…"

She started giggling

"Thanks… that made me feel much better."

As soon as she said that I was left in an old filed.

My vision focused from the sun and I then a saw a building lit up in flames.

Wait, I know where this-"

My words where cut off by a scream.

"MOM! DAD!"

I ran up to the burning building to see Gakupo and Gumi.

"Yes Gumi it's beautiful! Just beautiful!"

"Gakupo this feels wrong…"

He pushes her to the ground and keeps hitting her with a whip.

"DON'T DISAGREE WITH ME GUMI! YOU HATE THE KAGAMINES AND YOU THINK THAT THE SENT OF BLOOD AND THE SIGHT OF DESTURCTION IS BEAUTIFUL!"

She starts laugh like a med person fear in her eyes. "Yes Gakupo! Destruction is beautiful; death is something to laugh at with a snort! Blood is like the scent of a white rose painted red! Hearing people's screams is like music to my ears and it heals the sound you keep with you so no one ever tries to steal it again! I love my brother and I shall never upset him!"

He helps Gumi up and pets her head "good girl."

"Gakupo what the hell is my next challenge?"

"You must enter the fire, don't worry it can't hurt you but your challenge will await you there."

I stepped into the burning building and I was transported to a warehouse.

A girl with long blonde hair hides in the corner holding a badly beating 4 year old in her arms.

A group of poorly dressed kids surrounded her.

"You are so stupid!"

"You are worthless."

"No wonder your parents didn't want you."

"Who would want such stupid children?"

"Look how weak your brother is"

"He's more likely going to die soon."

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT LEN!" said the girl tears streaming down her face.

I remember this.

When I was a baby our parents left one day and never came back then they took the house from us so we lived in an old were house a bunch of other orphans.

I was very weak and I would pass out from hunger a lot.

"You next challenge is to stop Dell from cutting your sisters check and leavening that scar. But you haft to do it in a calm non-violent way. Do you understand?"

"Hey does any of this change the past?"

"My magic isn't that good! I just take memories and put you in them to change them in your memory."

"But I wasn't here or awake when any of this happed…"

"Just shut up and complete the challenge!"

"Alright alright!"

I walked up to the group of kids.

"Calm down everybody. There is no need to be so rude to this young lady."

Two people walk in, it was mom and dad. This was the day they adopted us as well.

"See? I'm sure these two people are here to adopt someone, and it might be these two young children." I pointed to me and Lily.

They walk up to Lily, mom strokes her cheek.

"I would like you and your brother to be a part of our family," She said with a smile.

Next thing I know I was in our apartment.

I heard Lily scream.

"LILY!" I ran to her room where she was collapsed on the floor in a pool of her blood.

I ran to her side.

"Lily! You will be alright! I promise!

"Len," she touched my cheek. "I was never meant to be born, I'm worthless, it's better me then you…"

I started to cry, "Lily…"

"Do me a favor and save Rin." Her hand dropped to the floor and her breathing stopped.

I heard a crazy familiar laugh, it was Gumi.

She looked scared.

"Gumi…"

She jumped out the window.

"Gakupo!? What do I do now!?"

"Follow Gumi she will lead you to your last challenge."

I jumped out the window and followed her to the bad part of town when she enters an old warehouse.

I walk in and the door shuts behind me.

The lights flash on and as I adjust my eyes to the light I see Rin tied to a chair with fear in her eyes.

RIN!

**I'm sorry I killed you Lily!**

**Also one more person dies!**

**And Gumi is not evil! She is just scared of Gakupo.**

**I felt like making Gakupo crazy.**

**=3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any of the characters**

**Rins pov**

I was singing a song under my breath when I was stopped by someone.

I turned around, it was Gumi.

"Hey Gumi, what do you need?"

"I have a short cut to the concert, come with me!"

She dragged me away from the crowd of people on the sidewalk and took me to an ally. We kept walking.

"Are you sure this is a short cut?" I said a little bit afraid of the area we were in.

"Yes," she said not looking at me.

I looked at the back of her neck and I noticed that she had whip marks or something.

"Gumi what are the marks?"

No answer.

"Are you okay Gumi?"

No answer.

"Where are we going?"

I heard her start crying.

"Gumi?"

She grabbed my hand and started running until we reached and old warehouse.

She pushed me in. it was dark. She turned on the lights and they flickered on.

"I'm sorry Rin," she grabbed me and then next thing I know I was tied to a chair.

**Lens pov (where we left off)**

"Rin! What the hell is my next challenge Gakupo?!"

I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"This wasn't a game, just a trap," said Gakupo as I fell to the floor.

"LEN!" yelled Rin.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" yelled Gakupo.

I sat up and I saw Gakupo point the gun at Rin.

He pulled the trigger and I heard a girl scream, but it wasn't Rin.

I looked up; it was Gumi that he shot.

I slowly stood up and started walking up to Gakupo as he put more bullets into his gun. I picked up the knife he stabbed me with.

"Any last words Rin?" asked Gakupo.

"Yes, kill him Len."

I stabbed Gakupo in the throat as he fell to the floor.

I walked over and cut the ropes off of Rin before I fell to the floor.

Rin joined my side

"Len! everything will be alright! I'll call 911 and they will take you to the hospital! And And…"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you Rin," I said with a smile.

Tears fell from her eyes and onto my face, "I love you to Len."

That's the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**There will be an epilogue!**

**Oh and Len is not dead.**

**I'm sorry I killed you Gumi! I'm sorry I killed you Gakupo!**

**Please review!**


	8. Epilouge

**Yay! Finally a update on curse**

**Sorry it took so long and the ending still sucks.**

**I kind of want to make a sequel explaining Gakupo and Gumis past or maybe Rins past.**

**I don't know!**

**Anyway, enjoy**

**Oh and I don't own Vocaloid, you probably already knew that.**

**Lens pov**

I slightly open my eyes and I got pretty much talked

"Len we thought you died!" I looked up to see Kaito.

"Get. Off. NOW." He backed away.

Miku was standing next to Kaito, Meiko was passed out on the couch and Luka was sitting on the edge of my bed read a book.

"What happened? Why am I in a hospital?"

"Your little girl friend dragged you to the nearest phone and called 911 and know you're here wakening up from a 2 week coma."

"2 WEEKS?!"

"Yes Len, two weeks, T-W-O-W-E-E-K-S" said Meiko who I guess woke up.

"I heard what she said, where is Rin?"

"We told her to go home and get some rest, she has spent the past 2 week sitting next to you in that chair," Miku said as she pointed to a card chair next to my bed.

"Oh, do you think you guys can leave?"

Everyone left, except for Meiko who passed out again.

My phone rang.

"it's probably Rin, she has been calling every 5 minutes hopeing you would wake up," said Meiko who I guess woke up again.

"Get out."

"Okay," she got up and walked out.

I looked over to my phone, it was Rin.

I sighed and picked it up.

"I told you to call me if you NEEDED something."

It was sighlent I only head a faint gasp of breath.

"what do yo-"

"LEN!" she yelled.

"Ow…"

She hung up.

"Rin? Rin!"

I put my phone down and looked up at the ceiling until somebody knocked on my door.

"You can come in."

Rin burst through the door and then jumped on me.

"OW!"

"S-Sorry Len…"

"It's alright Rin."

She laid down next to me, I held her in my arms.

We just laid there; we didn't want to say anything.

"Do you remember what I said to you before you passed out?"

"_I love you too." _She said that to me before I passed out.

I kissed her and told her I loved her before she said that.

"Yes," I said as I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Can you explain your curse to me?"

"I will if you tell me your secret?"

"What?"

"Never mind, anyway technically my family was cursed by demons and I had to kill the demons that tried to kill us, so I was like a demon hunter."

"Gakupo and Gumi where demons…" said Rin in a hushed tone.

"You're a demon too, right Rin?"

"Yes…"

I kissed her again.

"I took the curse off your family. Gumi told me about it in the warehouse, I didn't know they put that on you."

"So how are you related to Gumi and Gakupo?"

"They where my cousins."

"Okay," I said quietly.

The room fell silent again.

"are you going to kill me Len?" she asked, her eyes filled with tears.

I wiped her tears away.

"there is no curse so I don't need to kill demons anymore."

She kissed me.

"I love you Len," she whispered.

"I love you too Rin."

**If this isn't a satisfying ending, to fucking bad!**

**It is a sucky ending but this is how I wanted it to end.**

**Thank you to everyone who loved and supported this story.**

**Yeungeo: I'm sorry for killing her, I didn't want to do it but it bought Len sometime so he could kill Gakupo.**

**Guest: thank you, I'm glad you like it =)**

**Nikoru-chi: nice sound effects. I'm sorry I killed Gumi! She's in a better place now that she is away from Gakupo.**

**DuelStarduster: sorry if it was too short.**

**AdorableReader: Len always dies, I wanted to change that! Gakupo was crazy but this is what Gumi wanted all along, to finally be at peace.**

**Lolly1o1: I'm sorry I killed her. You should feel nothing for the eggplant.**

**Should I write a sequel to this about Gumi and Gakupos past?**

**Bye Curse, hello new stories!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


	9. Update Thing

**WARNING: I totally did the same thing 13 did to promote her spinoff.**

**also if you are going to say "Your sequel is so copying her idea of doing a spin off!"**

**I would like you to know that I had the idea to do a squeal that explains Gumi and Gakupos past since Curse chapter 6 so,**

**SHUT THE FUCK UP! not trying to be rude but seriously, stfu.**

**anyway the Squeal to Curse is up! it's called ****_"Good Girl"_**

**I hope all fans off curse go and check it out, if not that's okay...**

**this will be the last update to curse, sorry to confuse you :p**

**~Jenaiscute123**


	10. Why Won't Anybody Read my Spinoff?

**nobody is going to read my spinoff?**

**it has no review or anything!**

**if you liked my story curse i would LOVE it if you read Good Girl**

**that is all**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
